


How The 456 Were Really Defeated

by YourAnonymousGod



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fix-It, Ianto Jones Lives, M/M, Series 03 Fix-It: Children of Earth (Torchwood)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: Title explains it
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	How The 456 Were Really Defeated

**Author's Note:**

> From a conversation with @thirteeninafez  
> In short  
> 456: We want yo kids. 
> 
> *Ianto Jones has entered the chat* 
> 
> 456: oh fUck

Marching along behind Jack, on their way towards Thames House, Ianto tried to still his nerves. He was as anxious as he had ever been, unsure of how their plan would go, knowing there were many points where it could all fail, and they wouldn’t be able to save the 10% of innocent children set up to be rounded together and taken to the 456 without the people of Earth having a way to stop it. Ianto was nervous about Gwen and Clem, left behind in the warehouse with the agents on to them, he was worried about Rhys waiting elsewhere with the evidence, hopefully out of harm's way, so they could release the evidence they’d collected, he was worried about Rhiannon and her family, not wanting her to lose her kids to the horrid alien or any other kid else in that estate. Ianto let out a deep sigh, the cut on his cheek pulling just a little and his tie suddenly feeling too tight around his neck. Jack was confident, but of course he was, Jack was always confident, he needed to be really.

The entrance to Thames House was only a few steps away and Ianto itched to call Rhiannon back or to just leave to make sure the kids were away and safe, but he knew he had to be with Jack, he had to stand by Jack’s side. As much as he wanted to be with his niece and nephew, even his brother-in-law, Ianto had to be here and Ianto wasn’t going anywhere else. Jack didn’t spare him a glance as he brought his weapon out, for a moment Ianto thought he was checking the ammo but Jack popped the magazine out so Ianto followed suit with his own gun, feeling less protected but knowing it was necessary to get through the security. Jack took the lead again as he pushed through the glass doors, the security detail placid until they fully noticed who it was, armed men pointing their weapons at them while in their uniforms. It didn’t deter Jack, who held his hands up, showing off the empty gun and removed magazine to them clearly, Ianto mirroring him.

“Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones. We're Torchwood.” Jack announced, nobody shooting thankfully as they slammed the weapons down on the desk.

Somehow it worked and Ianto found him in the lift beside Jack, waiting to reach the appropriate floor in silence. His nerves were still all over the place and Ianto hated it, shifting from one leg to the other and playing with his cuffs as the red, digital number ticked up from the ground floor. He didn’t know whether to say something, maybe one last heroic declaration of love in case they didn’t make it out, maybe ask to go over the plan again despite having it ingrained in his mind, perhaps ask Jack for a quickie or a kiss, just to expel some of his nerves. However, Ianto didn’t get to choose, as Jack looked to him when the number hit 9 and soon enough it hit thirteen and the Captain was charging out of the lift. There were armed guards on either side but neither moved to stop them, Jack heading right to a man in a brown coat, he looked like a fancier janitor to Ianto, handing him a slip of paper.

“I want to feed the live TV pictures direct to this number. Can you do that?” Jack asked, although it was more of a demand, the man nodded.

“I can do it. “ He said, walking along as Jack led them down an empty hallway, everything feeling suddenly more real as they rounded a corner and there was the doorway. Ianto felt he had to stop for a moment, letting Jack go ahead.

“I'm Captain Jack Harkness. I've dealt with you lot before. I'm here to explain why this time you're not getting what you want.”

“You yielded in the past.” It said, voice as deep as it gets and Ianto gulped, watching the blue tank from the doorway as he plucked up the courage to move. He needed to be at Jack's side for this, they were a team even if Jack didn't want to label them as a couple, he was there for support.

“And don't I know it.” Jack answered back and Ianto forced himself forward, shoes loud against the floor. Ianto stopped at Jack's side, the rank even more ominous now that he was face to face with it, the alien hidden in the mix of gases.

"I was there in 1965. I was part of-"

"Hold up. Who's this babey?" The 456 cut in and Ianto tensed up a little, Jack frowning, glancing at him, as confused as Ianto was himself.

"Babey?" Jack repeated.

"Come closer." The 456 instructed and it was Ianto's turn to glance at Jack who nodded slightly, though looked apprehensive at the idea. Ianto chewed on the inside of his cheek as he stepped up to the tank, flinching back at the alien suddenly pressed up to the glass and screeched. "Oh _fuck_." Ianto didn't get to question what it meant as the tank began to glow bright, head radiation off the glass without even touching it and a beam shot out of the roof. Ianto shielded his eyes from it, feeling hands wrap around his shoulders and drag him away. It was loud for about a split second before abrupt silence and as Ianto lowered his hands, the tank was empty. There was shouting from down the hall, someone announcing that the 456 had left completely, Earth was safe, as was its children.

"Jack?"

"Ianto."

"What just happened?" Ianto asked, turning fully, head tilted and face pulled into a puzzled expression. Jack's mouth opened and closed like a fish, lost for words for a moment.

"I think you just saved the world with your looks." Jack eventually answered and Ianto looked at the tank again. "I'm slightly jealous I didn't have that effect on them." He joked and Ianto couldn't help but smirk.

"Getting on in your years." Ianto quipped and Jack scowled playfully 

"How rude, Mr Jones." He said, stepping closer and Ianto was suddenly being dipped, his back practically screaming at the angle but he was distracted by the lips attached to his, bringing his hand up to cup Jack's cheek, and Ianto didn't give a fuck if the Prime Minister was watching them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
